This invention relates generally to control systems and more particularly to a method for dynamically updating master controllers in a control area network.
Through the use of a control system, various equipment or appliances in an environment, such as a home or business, can be computer-controlled to form an automated environment. The controlled equipment may include heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, lighting systems, audio-visual systems, telecommunications systems, security systems, surveillance systems, and fire protection systems, for example. The equipment may be coupled to equipment controlling devices that are linked to a computer-based master controller through the use of a control area network. One or more user interface devices, such as a touch panels may also be linked to the control area network to accept user input and display current system status.
Traditional control systems typically have provided limited or no capability for updating master controllers. The limited updating capabilities of traditional control systems have often required the user to physically install new chips in a master controller in order to upgrade firmware, and to manually load new software onto the master controller in order to update software.
From the foregoing, it may be appreciated that a need has arisen for a method for effecting dynamic updating of master controllers in a control area network.
In one aspect of the invention a method is provided to address this need, and involves creating a communications connection with a content provider and selecting a file to be retrieved from the content provider. This aspect then includes retrieving the selected file from the content provider, and modifying the software and the firmware as a function of the retrieved file.